That's the Night Guard!
by Scarlet Ruby Rose
Summary: Jeremy is desperately waiting for his night shift to be over. Toy Bonnie and Foxy are looking for the Night Guard when they reach the office they find 'Freddy' already there Bonnie seems to be convinced yet Foxy knows it's a trick will Jeremy survive the night?


**Hey guys! This is my first FNAF fic it's based on a funny FNAF animation video by Piemation and a little comic done by Tina-Sapphire in DeviantART sadly I don't have an account so I was using a friend's to see it**

 **Just a few things to say, in this fic Bon-Bon (Toy Bonnie) will be referred to as 'Bonnie' since the original Bonnie won't be here, the night guard won't be an Oc (obviously) it'll just be none other then Jeremy Fitzgerald I originally was going to use Fritz Smith but I think of him from Tina-Sapphire's drawing and personality of him and decided to go with Jeremy instead, the animatronics will be seen as human androids with animal features**

 **And lastly if either Piemations or Tina-Sapphire happen to read this that would awesome and please don't get upset with me for not asking permission to do this**

 **Enjoy!**

Jeremy looked over the cameras frantically for any sign of the animatronics.

 _'So far so good'_ he thought relieved when he didn't see any.

Jeremy had just switched to cam 11 when heard a thumping noise coming from the right vent. He quickly switched to cam 06 and turned on the light.

There was a male with light blue hair, apple green eyes with red circles on his cheeks with blue bunny ears on top of his head. The male wore a long sleeved button up white shirt with a light blue tuxedo vest with a red bow tie, black pants and blue and white shoes.

 _'Bonnie!'_ Jeremy thought he put down the tablet and pulled on the Freddy Fazbear head just as Bonnie came in.

"Hi Freddy" Bonnie greeted smiling.

"Ah! Uh, H-Hey Bonnie" Jeremy greeted playing along.

 _'I still can't believe they fall for this, well_ _ **some**_ _of them do…'_

"Have you seen the Night Guard? He's…not wearing his costume again" Bonnie huffed crossing his arms.

"Hahaha" Jeremy laughed nervously "Well you know him" he shrugged.

"Yeah" Bonnie agreed "But we'll find him eventually"

 _'Eventually!?'_ Jeremy gulped.

"It's just…difficult with that spare Freddy head he's been wearing" Bonnie continued.

 _'Oh right'_ Jeremy thought relived.

"W-Well as you can see, he's nowhere around here, s-so why don't you look elsewhere?" Jeremy suggested.

Just as Bonnie was about to reply a distant voice could be heard from the darkness of the main hall

 _"Night Guard! I'm going to kick your ass!"_

 _'Oh shit!'_ Jeremy thought in fear _'It's Foxy!'_

A tall male with long shaggy red hair dressed in a pirate outfit with fox ears, a tail, a hook where his left hand should be, an eyepatch and a gold eye lunged through the main hall straight at Jeremy when…

 **Click!**

Jeremy clicked on the flashlight right in his face making him freeze in front of the desk.

"Arrgh! Fucking-! Ahh!" Foxy shrieked covering his good eye.

"Wait you saw the Night Guard?'" Bonnie asked wide-eyed.

"Aye! That's the Night Guard right there!" Foxy said pointing at Jeremy.

Bonnie glanced over at Jeremy and saw him waving happily.

"No that's just Freddy" Bonnie shook his head.

"No! He's doing that…thing with the spare Freddy head again, you know? Messing with your facial scanners" Foxy explained.

 **Click!**

"AHHH! DAMN IT!" Foxy shouted covering his eye.

"If he's Freddy…then why does he keep flashing that wretched flashlight in me face!?" Foxy demanded rubbing his eye.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Well obviously, you're scaring him."

"Scaring him!?" Foxy repeated.

 **Click!**

Foxy growled and slammed his hands on the desk "I'm going to gouge your eyes out!" He threatened making Jeremy sink down in his seat.

 _'I'm dead! Stupid Fritz I've been hanging around him too much!'_ Jeremy thought.

"Foxy! Calm down!" Bonnie called worried for 'Freddy'.

"No! I'm the ONLY one in this damn place who can see through that disguise!" Foxy stated he turned to the left vent.

"Balloon Boy back me up here!"

A boy with brown hair underneath a red and blue stripped hat, with red circles on his cheeks and glowing blue eyes grinned at them.

 _'H-How long has he been there?'_ Jeremy wondered wide-eyed.

Balloon Boy shrugged "I don't really care if he's Freddy" he stated making Foxy fall over.

"I'm just trying to get my hands on his sweet succulent double A batteries" he said looking at Jeremy's flashlight longingly.

Jeremy held it securely to his chest.

"I've had enough of this!" Foxy announced pointing a pistol he pulled out from his jacket pocket in Jeremy's face making him stifle a yelp

"Show them your the Night Guard!" Foxy growled placing his finger on the trigger.

Bonnie scratched the back of his head in sheepishly.

"Uhh Foxy? That's a prop" he said grinning in amusement.

Foxy turned red from embarrassment and dropped the pistol.

"Rrgh! You know what? Where's Freddy? There can't be TWO Freddy's right!?" Foxy said rubbing his temples he turned towards the main hall.

"FREDDY!"

Not long after did a brunette with blue eyes, bear ears and freckles popped in, he wore something similar to Bonnie only his tuxedo vest, bow tie and pants where brown, his shoes were black and he had a small black top hat on his head.

"Yo" Freddy Fazbear greeted.

Foxy smirked "Well now we've got TWO Freddy's in the room" he said triumphantly placing his hands on his hips.

"Cool" Bonnie not really caring.

Foxy face-palmed "Bonnie! Oh. My. God. I will slap you!" He hissed.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Freddy asked.

"We're looking for the Night Guard" Bonnie explained

"He's the Night Guard!" Foxy exclaimed pointing at Jeremy.

Freddy placed his hand under his chin as he looked at Jeremy.

"Hmmm pretty sure that's Freddy" he said.

"Oh god damnit!" Foxy groaned "Your Freddy!" He exclaimed poking Freddy's nose

 ***Honk!***

Freddy looked at Foxy then at the his finger that was still on his nose and then a Foxy again before walking out.

"Where are you going!?" Foxy asked.

"Fuck this shit I'm out" Freddy answered from the hall.

"Uh, I don't get what's confusing" Bonnie shrugged.

Foxy sighed "Bonnie listen-Oh wait what time is it?" He asked.

Right as he said that a figure with white hair covering one eye swung their upper body from the ceiling.

" **H** e **y** f **e** l **l** a **s** " Mangle greeted.

"Oi Mangle, what time is it?" Foxy asked.

Mangle looked at his pocket watch " **I** t' **s** a **b** o **u** t **5** :5 **9** " he answered.

"5:59!?" Foxy repeated before hooking his hook underneath the Freddy mask and yanked it off.

"It be the Night Guard!" He announced.

"The Night Guard!?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"The Night Guard!?" Freddy repeated poking his head from the corner.

"BATTERIES!" Balloon Boy exclaimed.

Jeremy frantically tried to click on the flashlight before spying the batteries in Balloon Boy's hand.

He hurriedly placed on the Freddy mask as it would still work.

"No, No No! I'm Freddy! Right guy- OH GOD!" Jeremy shrieked as Foxy lunged at him again.

 ***Ding Dong Ding Dong!***

The bell rang signifying the end of his shift everyone paused before Jeremy leaped out of his chair and ran out the room the animatronics watched him leave before walking back to their places

"Wow you were right Foxy" Bonnie said.

"Shut up you idiot" he hissed.

 **AAAANNDD DONE! Whew that took a while *snickers* even now I can't stop laughing about this I hoped you guys enjoyed it, bye~!**

 **Please remember that the credit goes to Piemations for creating this video, thanks :)**

 **Read and Review please!**


End file.
